plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ)
:For other uses, see Last Stand. |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Last Stand is the 16th mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode and completing 13 other mini-games. It consists of a series of five flags, located in the pool, which the player must survive in order to win. However, unlike the Survival Mode, the player is not allowed to switch seeds between two waves of attack. The player cannot plant any sun-producing plants, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms and it is better to not to choose Planterns, Blovers, Flower Pots, or Grave Busters. However, they do get to spend 5000 sun in the beginning of the mini-game. Icons Last Stand 2.png|iPad icon Last Stand PC.png|PC icon Last DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Last XBox.png|Xbox Live Arcade icon Last stand ios.png|Current iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon last stand.png|Old iPhone icon Overview in Last Stand.]] In the start, the player gets 5000 sun and can choose any plant except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms, Sea-shrooms, and the Imitater version of any of them. It may not be wise to use Planterns, Blovers, Grave Busters, or Flower Pots, as they serve absolutely no purpose here. After the player defeats the last zombie for the flag, that last zombie will drop 250 sun. This is the only time they get sun after starting the first onslaught. Last Stand is frequently used for Gold Farming, with as many Marigolds as possible, Gold Magnets collecting the coins automatically for the player and Gloom-shrooms for attacking. This will get him/her about 5,000 to 9,000 coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money Guide. Strategies Gallery Trivia *The mini-game may be named after many games or the actual term "last stand", which refers to when a small force holds its position when attacked by a much larger force, and while it knows that it will be defeated, the smaller force hopes to delay or severely damage the larger force. *If the player attempts to plant instant usage plants on his or her lawn before the onslaught, they will be used instantly even if there are no zombies. *Sun-producing plants are prohibited because the whole purpose of the mini-game is for the player to build and enhance the fortress in between onslaughts and for the player to use their sun wisely. *Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms are prohibited because they are free and their main purpose is to stall zombies which would give the player an unfair advantage should the player fill their lawn with those in between onslaughts. **However, this is strange as since the level is set in the day, the player would have to use a Coffee Bean to wake the mushrooms up. *This is the mini-game with the most number of flags (excluding ones with unlimited flags), with 5 in total. *This is the only mini-game where the word "Final Wave" doesn't appear on the last huge wave. *Plants don't have to recharge before you start an onslaught. *Ladder Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies only appear in each huge wave. *This is the first game where you're restricted from selecting certain plants. The second is Versus Mode. *Beating this mini-game on the iOS and Android versions with 2,000 sun left will earn the player the achievement Sol Invictus. *This is one of the hardest, but most interesting and challenging mini-games because of the numerous number of strategies. *In the newer iPhone and Android versions, the icon for this mini-game has changed to a second degrade Wall-nut; the previous picture is now used for Column Like You See 'Em. The iPad versions used these icons from the start. * The player will not get a refund of sun if they shovel/dig a plant that is planted during setup. * This mini-game returns in the sequel. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand